Memories of a past and future me
by Cryostasis
Summary: Emiya Shiro once met himself, so what happens when he meets himself again? or again?


Authors Notes: Short, stupid, mostly playing on a concept I picked up on from the game and other stories, wanted to run with it. No continuation expected.

Rated M for some content.

"I love you!" proclaimed Archer with longing in his heroic eyes. "I have always loved you. I have never been able to tell you before, but My love cannot be denied anymore. I always knew that I would be sent back to now, and I know that I won't have much time here, so I won't even try to drag it out or earn your approval. Even if this is considered rape, I will not let this gift of the Root go unaccepted. So Give me some sugar baby!" and Archer glomped his retreating target of affection.

He spoke the truth, though. He really did always know that he'd come back to this time. After all, he's met himself before.

Archer's name was Emiya Shiro, or the more commonly accepted Counter Guardian EMIYA. Back when he was just a child, a teenager, he was dragged into a violent and bloody war between seven magi, a contest of death with the prize of a perfectly grantable wish on the line.

Emiya was effectively killed by Lancer, one of the 7 Heroic Spirits summoned by the magi for the purpose of the fight, but he survived or was revived somehow by his fellow magi and attractive female classmate Rin, who also happened to be a Master participating in this fight. That's where the connection was first, or lastly perhaps, made.

Rin's Servent was, after all, the Archer, the future version of Emiya himself.

The War for the holy grail, the transient object capable of granting the previously mentioned wish , was chaotic and unpredictable for Emiya. A lot of people died, despite his efforts to help them, and the wish-granting grail was perminantly destroyed in the process. At the end of the 2 weeks of horror however, Emiya ended up in the beginnings of a long and sexual relationship with his childhood friend Sakura, and her servant, the last to survive that war, Medusa.

That would have been the end of the strife, but over the course of several years, Sakura and Medusa were killed and Emiya went on to become the Counter Guardian he once fought against and merged with.

Over the course of those 2 weeks of craziness, Rin's Archer was defeated and Emiya lost his arm, so in an act of desperation, the disappearing Archer offered his own arm as a transplant to survive and support the young version of himself. With that arm came Archer's skills, which was how Emiya was able to eventually resolve the entire war, and his Memories, which was how he knew that he's be coming back,

Because he remembered how the future version of himself had done it himself.

THAT counter guardian EMIYA had had a similar experience in his youth, except his own servant Saber was the last to servive, he ended up in a long and sexual relationship with Rin and Saber instead of Sakura and Medusa, and the war was ended without him having to deal with loosing a limb.

His sexing it up at the Clock Tower with Saber afterwards wasn't for pleasure, it was a special ritual carefully designed to allow him to share his prana with the servant to ensure her continued existence. The one he really loved that time was Rin, who also participated in those nightly rituals.

Through his connection to his servant, Saber, he was able to glean her memories, over time collecting all of the experiences of her own youth as King of England. But due to the ritual, he also absorbed many of the memories of his lover, Rin. THAT Rin also had a servant for a time, yet another Counter Guardian EMIYA, and her brief connection with that Archer gave her his memories that got passed on to her Lover, however diluted and broken they might have been.

THAT Archer also was once an Emiya Shiro participating in a Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City against his will in his youth. However, unlike the others, in this one he survived the war and was in love with his Saber alone, who was the last surviving Servent, but faded at the end anyway. In the years following his own war, that Shiro searched endlessly for a way to see or contact his faded Saber, a quest which led him eventually to the Kaleidoscope, one of the most powerful sorcerers ever, a playful and jokester of a man who could control the very aspects of alternate dimensions. In a rare act of kindness, Kaleidoscope granted Shiro his wish and gave him the memories of another version of himself who knew a little more about Saber.

Unfortunitely, that other version was just a regular alternate version of Shiro Emiya, this one having had to survive a 4-day time look surrounding the Holy Grail War some weeks after his war itself already ended. In it he eventually grew close to and banged one Bazette Fraga McRemitz, thus collection her own past memories to include that of her servant Avenger and his own tie in to being the source of all evil and the corruption of the holy grail, which was a connection to the memories of all of the past and future summons of servants and THEIR own memories, which sometimes included alternate versions of themselves that had encountered the situation before and spread.

Counter Guardian EMIYA always knew he was distorted, but hundreds of lifetimes of memories from dozens of different and similar people had no bearing on his current situation. He was in love, and was going to express that love to the extent of his limited life.

"Uh… Rin? No Offense, but I think there's something wrong with your servant." Said Shiro to his dark-haired companion.

Rin had no response to the comment. She was too busy rolling on the floor laughing herself to death at the sight of the priest Kotomine Kirei pleading for help and struggling vainly from beneath the affectionate embraces of the blushing and giggling Archer.


End file.
